sasuke needs help
by Nihata
Summary: Sakura is keeping something from Sasuke, and after that Neji. Will they find out the truth? Hinata is starting to feel for someone that is not Naruto! and when Sakura and Neji also start showing they have feelings for each other the party is complete!
1. like an normal morning can be

Chapter one; like a normal morning can be

**Chapter one; like a normal morning can be **

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, the sun was shining and the villagers were waking up, ready to start a new day. Among them was the talented Uchiha Sasuke who had already been up for hours training on his private grounds.

After he finished his program he took a shower followed by breakfast, living alone wasn't that fun, he still couldn't cook for himself so he got used going with Sakura when she asked him to dinner or lunch, but when she didn't he went to Ichirakuu's, knowing that Naruto would be there, waiting for him.

And it so happened that Naruto was sitting there eating is usual amount of food. "moming Sasne" he said his mouth full of ramen. "hn.." Sasuke replied waiting to take his order. "sorry bout that, ill start again Morning Sasuke, you bastard" Naruto said. "dobe" Sasuke simply said.

"what did yah say?! Don't call me a dobe!" he yelled.

"whatever"

After he made his order Sasuke waited, to bad for him Naruto wasn't done with him yet. "have you seen Sakura lately?" he asked.

"why?" replied Sasuke. Well since the exam is over she's been busy with something I didn't see her that much anymore since then" Naruto explained.

'been busy? I wonder with what, she didn't tell me and I'm almost everyday at her house eating! But what the dobe said does make sense, I don't see her that much anymore besides at her house' he thought.

"here's your ramen lad, enjoy" the old man said and left to tend other customers. "I'm going to check if Sakura is alright" Naruto said, but when he stood, Sasuke grabbed his arm. "wait, I'm coming with you, she's my team mate too, remember" Naruto nodded and sat down waiting for Sasuke to finish his Ramen.

**Some time later... **

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto "dobe just knock the door, maybe she's still sleeping..." Sasuke said. "o, right" he replied and did what Sasuke told him. Her mother opened the door. "good morning boys! Where can I help you with?" she asked.

"is Sakura-chan awake yet?" asked Naruto. "yes, she left the house an hour or two ago, I believe she went out for training...why do you need her? Is there a mission to go to?" she asked curious. "no ma'am we just wanted to know how Sakura is doing, we don't see her that much anymore" Naruto said.

"why don't you ask Sasuke he's here everyday" she answered.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled and turned around but he was already gone. Naruto saw him leaving to the forest. 'probably is going to look for Sakura, I will find her first, Sasuke-bastard' he thought before running of. Sakura's mother still stood in the doorway a fist balled and screamed "Naruto no Baka!" before slamming the door shut.

Sakura was sitting on a tree branch reading one of the scrolls and righted something down. She heard someone coming, she sealed, and put away the secret scrolls in her backpack. There she stayed waiting for someone to show up. Sakura looked down but no one appeared, instead she felt someone next to her, she turned around to fast and lost her balance.

"AAAAH!" she yelled, starting to fall, but someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. "thanks..." Sakura said and looked up to see who the person was she fell silent.

There stood the one person she'd never expected to help her... "Neji...san?" She asked. "Hn" he replied. "Never mind" Sakura said a little embarrassed.

Neji shrugged and made to leave.

"Neji-san wait a sec! there is something I'd like to discuss with you" Neji faced her.

Sakura shook her head. "Not here, it's not the right place to tell and..." He saw her loosing consciousness and jumped down to catch her, before she would smack against the forest floor.

He wondered what made her lose consciousness in the first place. He activated his Byakugan, just to be sure. His eyes widened slightly, the girl was completely out of chakra. Had she been training?

Neji picked her up. His house was closer than the hospital, so he decided to take her there. Not only the distance, there really was something the rosette wanted to discuss with him, he could tell from her eyes.

I wonder what's so important.

Both Sasuke and Naruto watched from their hiding places. Naruto almost came out when Sakura fell down a second, but Sasuke had grabbed him, shaking his head; no.

Both were wondering the same; what did she want to tell him anyway?

They waited until Hyuuga left with their team mate before standing up. They looked at each other, Naruto shrugged.

When Sakura woke up, she was in a room that wasn't hers, it wasn't even familiar.

'Were am I, what happened?' she thought and then remembered Neji.

'I must be at his house then'. Getting up she immediately winced in pain, and fell back down. "S-sakura-san, you s-shouldn't get up yet" someone told her.

Sakura looked up. "Hinata-san?"

"how are you f-feeling" Hinata asked. "Hurt... omg this doesn't feel good...at all!" Sakura winced again. "Neji-ni-san told me you fell out of a tree" she said. "Yeah, I did twice to be exact"

"T-tsunade-sama just left, she said you should t-take it easy" Hinata explained. "A-also, she said it's best for you to stay here, w-while you heal"

Sakura nodded slowly, not planning to stay for long, she had things to do.

"How long?" she asked the shy girl, "E-ehm, Tsunade-sama recommended 4 weeks…"

Excuse me?

"I beg your pardon?" did she just hear that right?

"4 w-weeks? Is something w-wrong Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

4 weeks, god I hope Tsunade didn't notice the cause of this… but hell, 4 weeks set back!

"Can I at least train?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked at her surprised "Tsunade-sama s-said you could as l-long as you don't use your chakra"

"Right, do I have any medicine I must take?" Hinata nodded and gave her a jar with pills.  
"It should h-help, to get your chakra to f-flow again" Damn she really did go to far this time, didn't she?

Hinata advised her to rest some more, and she would bring her something to eat later. Sakura who already was pretty tired, nodded and spaced of. Hinata smiled a bit, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Never did she notice a figure on the balcony.

As soon as the door had closed completely the figure stepped in. Walking without making noise, he neared the bed, the rosette was sleeping on. He brushed a few hairs from her face, and was about to kiss her on her forehead. When the doorknob suddenly turned.

He disappeared, before the door had opened completely, Hinata came in. she thought she had sensed something… she narrowed her eyes a bit, and left again.


	2. a love got changed?

**Chapter two; A love got changed?**

"Oh yeah! And why are you laughing! I swear as soon as I am fully healed. I'm gonna...I'm gonna" Sakura said thinking hard about what she would do then. "You're going to do what exactly?" Neji asked, the girl look ridiculous, being half in pyjamas half in trainings gear.

"I'm going to beat your ass, count on that!" she said, fists shaking, she knew she made quite the picture, but this was all she had with her.

Neji narrowed his eyes and stepped up to her, him being taller she had to rise her head to look him in the eyes. 'you don't scare me, big guy' she thought.

To her surprise he smirked, "Try, you'll need it" he said and then left her standing.

Sakura growled, 'I definitely hate that guy!! How could anyone be so arrogant?' she thought.

She shook her head and started on her new kata, again.

He looked back once more, 'oh yeah, she definitely needs the training'

Before going back inside he noticed, Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. She seemed quite interested in the girl. He ignored it and continued.

"Hey you!" a voice called out to her.

Sakura looked around, finding the owner in a little girl.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what she could possibly want from her.

"I want a fight" Sakura blinked, okay…

"I'm still recovering though, so don't go hard on me okay?" Tsunade would get a fit if her pupil would get injured any more than she already was.

The girl got into her stance, one Sakura knew as the same Neji and Hinata used.

Sakura chose to start from a defence position to offence, when she got the chance. That was her tactic get to know your opponent, know his strengths and weaknesses and then attack.

The moment the girl charged her, Hinata stepped outside, she immediately noticed the two engaging in a fight. "Hanabi no!" Hinata said, making her way over to the two.

Sadly, Hinata went unnoticed by both of them, for both were focused on their opponent.

This girl is strong, Sakura thought. I have to pick up my pace.

There! An opening! "Haa!" Hanabi's hand glowed with chakra. "Hey no fair, I don't have any!" Sakura said. And jumped out of the way, before landing gracefully on her feet. She wasn't able to stay long, the girl was coming at her once more.

Sakura grabbed her wrist and threw her away from her, into the pond.

Splash!

'oops…' Sakura thought. Hinata gasped.

Hanabi, stood up, completely drenched. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

Sakura got in her stance again, this time in offence. Hanabi jumped right at her. With Sakura deflecting al her hits. Hanabi tried to swipe, Sakura's legs from under her, but the older girl jumped back from the attack, she smiled, disappeared, and reappeared behind her, her arms under the girls arms and at the back of her neck.

In this position, she could kill her. And Hanabi realised that, struggling would have no use. She lost. Sakura set her down on the ground.

The younger girl turned to her, gave a slight bow and left as quickly as possible.

"Sakura-san! A-are you all right?" Hinata asked.

Said girl smiled and nodded, mentally cursing the fatigue she felt coming. She cooled down, did some stretches and started meditating, Hinata joined her in the end.

**Meanwhile,**

Neji had come back finding Hanabi gone and Hinata meditating with the girl.

Wait…

Meditating? Could it be? Was she trying to get her chakra back?

Realizing the danger, Neji activated his bloodline limit, and moved in.

Indeed, the girl was trying to call back her chakra.

Did she not realize that act could set her back another month, or more?

Little did he know, Sakura was doing it on purpose. She needed to stay with the Hyuuga's longer! It was the only way to achieve her goal! She thought, concentrating.

She was taken out of her trance though, by two hands shaking her shoulders. "Are you stupid!" Neji said in her face. Her eyes widened, having forgotten the place where she was.

Byakugan could see chakra! She really was going stupid.

Neji was satisfied, no harm had been done. Hinata had been looking their way, a bit confused, what happened? Second thing she noticed, both their faces were very close to each other for a while now. Which made the shy girl blush a bit.

Sakura gave Neji a challenging look, "Don't ever do that again" he told her. Sakura knew he couldn't be there watching her forever, and her eyes told that.

Neji gritted his teeth, was the girl really stupid enough to risk her life like that? Apparently she was. Not under his watch though.

"You're moving in with me" Those few words, shocked both girls. Sakura slapped Neji's hands from her shoulders and stood up. "Don't you tell me what to do" she said with a hiss.

Neji stood up as well. "Do I need to inform the Hokage?" threatening her. "Do as you please, but leave me alone" she was pissed right now, gave the taller boy one last look, which told him 'Back off!' That was all he needed to know, and he disappeared. Sakura instantly regretted what she had done.

Hinata had stood up as well, realizing what the girl next to her had been doing without her noticing. She stood her ground when saying "I think it's better if we go back inside" Sakura, for her own good, agreed.

* * *

"Sakura tried to commit suicide?!" Tsunade asked, not believing what she was hearing. Neji shook his head. "No, not exactly suicide, more like keeping herself from being a shinobi again" He explained it again.

Tsunade nodded at the end, and sighed.

"Maybe she should be put in custody…" Tsunade mused. "That won't be necessary, I already told her she was going to move in with me, so I can keep an eye on her" Neji said.

Tsunade turned her chair, so that the back was facing Neji and smiled. Sakura I do not know what you're up to, but it's the worst courting act I've ever seen. She thought

"Very well, keep an eye out for her, and I want a report every week, should she become worse, I will put her in custody anyway" Neji nodded sharply and left.

Time to figure out the reason for all of this.


End file.
